Trapped In Alimia Castle
by x-Vatonage-x
Summary: Kate Keith and Kellyn Decided to go to Alimia Castle for a break after the Team Dim Sun incident but what happens when an ice block fall in there way and only one unexpected person can help them DISCONTINUED sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Ok 1 thing straight this is not the prologue it's the kinda intro I just want to see if people want me to if you think it's a good idea

Summery: Kate Keith and kellyn Decided to go to alimia castle for a break after the team dim sun incident but what happens when an ice block fall in there way and only 1 unexpected person can help them

Kay im undecided who Kate should be with 2 choices Keith or umm I don't want to say the mystery guest/ person is ooooor that would give it away if you can guess who it maybe tell me please and ill tell the rest of you btw kellyn is Kate's twin ray ray is Rhythmi's nickname

People:

Kate 14 ½

Kellyn 14 ½

Keith 15

Rhythmi 14

Isaac 15

Sven 18

Wendy 17

Mystery dude 15 ½

Erma 65-70

Partner Pokémon

1st of Kates birthday present was an Pokémon egg and it hatched into a female Cyndaquil sorry but I wanted Kate to have a different partner

Kellyn also got an egg but it hasn't hatched yet will do soon so please give me an idea on what it should be time being his partner is munchlax Keith's still got buizel Sven has luxury Wendy has staraptor Rhythmi has mime jr I know operators don't have a partner so lets pretend its her old Pokémon Isaac has abra because it seems smart and small kadabra is waaay too big mystery dude ill give you first letter f and g find out your self

Miranda: your waaay too mean

Me: here she is bout time im almost done

Miranda: meh

Me: -glares-ok please review if you want me to continue-

Miranda: which you don't

Me: SHUT IT ehem and who you want Kate to be with Keith mystery man or some one else like an oc but I need multiple review like 5 for Keith 7 for mystery man 3 for an oc if you think story a bit too clique or how ever you spell it tell me how to improve and tell me what kellyn's Pokémon should be

Miranda: abbi doesn't own Pokémon if she did Kate and Keith would me in the anime Harley would be dead and may and drew would be together along time ago or Brendan and May she doesn't know undecided

Me: aww ty

Miranda: it's your early birthday prezzi

Me: but it's on the 14th

Miranda: KEY WORD EARLY plz review I don't want to be here anymore

'


	2. story begins idea

me: hey people i decided to put in the cappie and please dont blame me if theres ant spelling mistakes because my dads laptop doesnt have mircosoft :O any way heres chapter one

miranda:waaaait one review i thought you were goning to wait till you had ten?

me: meh took too long annd pokemon switch not a cyndaquil its a spiky eared pichu i love her sorry :)

* * *

_**chapter one**** idea**_

_kates p.o.v_

"PICHU!" was all i heard until i felt something pounce on my stomach "owww ellie get off" ellies my pichu by the way i called her ellie as in electricity i got her as a egg on my birthday from crissy my lil sis " what are you doing?" all she did was point to my clock that said 10:00 " crap i over slept a lil bit" "chu" ellie said cutley " okay okay a lot" i grumbled as i quickly got changed and ran into the cafetria

" hey guys sorry im a bit late" i panted to my 3 friends ryhtimi (ray ray) keith (keithy) and my twin kellyn (yan) " hey kate" they said. "why soo late katie being a lazy bum" keith said jokenly " nah i was impersonating you" i stated rolling my eyes keith just loved to tease me and it got on my nerves but if he didnt he wouldnt be... well keith he was just about to say a come back kellyn interupted "annnyway its been 2 months since dim sun or as you and keith call dim wits-" " annd they are i mean come on who trys to take over and trys to sent us back into the dark times" i stated with ellie backing me up.

"as i was saying" kellyn said a bit anoyed "its been 2 months and me and munchlax are almost bored to death so what sould we do katie?" yeh katies my nickname blea " i dunno yan me and pichu just go to the capture challange why dont yah ask keithy" heh i loved to call them by there nicknames why because they hate them "how many times dont call me keithy/yan" they shouted see?

"why dont you guys take a break and go to alimia castle i hear its brilliant in the summer realy romantic" rythimi said stary eyed and we sweat-dropped rythimi was a sucka for romance and she the unions very own match maker she even got sven and wendy to go out and now guess whos her next couple to get together me and keith come on hes out of my league but she doesnt think so she says we would be perfect together modern time romeo and juliet and yes that is what she said.

" you know what that aint a bad idea" keith says " yeh just get rid of the romantic slush and presto a vaction" i said grinning ellie squeaked in exitement "yeh that sound good you wanna come ray ray?" kellyn said i sould tell you somthing i shouldnt of done i read his diary a month ago dont look at me like that it was out in the open anyway it says he has the hots for rythimi but she likes isaac poor yanny-poo

"as much as i would love to i cant i have to stay here and help all the other rangers since lindas on a break" she said sadly i could tell she wants to come since its 'romantic' "oh well next time then" i said then whisperd in her ear" dont be too down isaacs coming over in a hour to help out vata and nage" when i stepped back she was blushing so much it makes a cherri berry look plain " i dont like him" she shouted hehe teasing time. " i never said that but your right you dont" she grinned at this and i smirked yes i smirk "you loooooooove him" i swear she was blushing more how that possible she walked off before i could tease her more she isnt angery with me its pretend we do that all the time.

"okaay well me and buizel are going to go and pack meet you guys here in 20 mins and katie dont fall asleep again" keith said trying to make me angery and it worked but before i could say anything he sprinted off with buizel cowards leaving me with kellyn "kay i might as well go and tell chair person erma ( sould i call her cpe) that were off on a break since keith hasnt and then pack cya in a bit yan" i said walking of with ellie by my side i could hear him fuming and munchlax eating in the background _note to self bring lotes of food just incase munchlax eats half of it_ i thought " come on then ellie lets go and pack" i said ellie squeked and ran off i silently laughted she was soo cute when happy its going to be her first time to alimia castle i went with pachi before shes with crissy now i thought she should stay with her and keep her company

_alimia castle here we come_

_

* * *

_

me: annnd done that took too long since i just made it up on the spot coz i was bored and its 2:56 in the morning

miranda: WHAT 2:56 i sould be in bed and you to

me: im not tierd yet i fell asleep at 3 in afternoon and i now cant sleep

miranda: meh im off coz im trierd come on turtwig

me: she'll be back ellie please do the disclaimer

ellie: pi pi pichuu

Me: -sweat-drop- that didnt work

miranda: and thats why the owners in japan didnt let her have pokemon or tokyo mew mew when she asked

me: I NEED TOKYO MEW MEW SO ICHIGO AND KISHU AND GET TOGETHER THERE SO PERFECT TOGETHER

miranda: and shes hyper agian any way please review she'll onley update if she gets them any flames will be used to keep her warm since its cold and- ABBI PUT THE LAMP DOWN!


	3. annnd were off

hey im back sorry for the wait i just got back from london ill try and update one a week and a time warp heals all wounds constestshipping wont be updated ive got writers block :( any way i hope you guys like it

* * *

Kate's pov

"Ok so you three all want to go on a vacation because there's nothing to do?" chair person Erma asked

"Yep" we replied

"Why can't you just do quests?"

I inwardly shivered I don not want to do anymore quests thankfully kellyn saw my nervousness

"Um cp erma I don't think Kate should she already has a stalker and one guy wants her to give him a full body massage" kellyn said

Then we both noticed that Keith hasn't said anything I looked over he was looking down and his face was dark and he was gritting his teeth "Keith are you ok?" I asked and put a hand on his shoulder

His head snapped up "uh yeah fine" he said whilst blushing abit

"Well if you all insist on going then I suppose its ok" Erma told us

"ALRIGHT" all 3 of us cheered whilst hi-fiving

"K im off to pack toodles" I said walking away and blowing a kiss and a wink to the boys

I looked over my shoulder to see kellyn teasing a very red Keith.

Kellyn's pov

15 mins FIFTEEN GOD DAMN MINS how long can they be ugh ellie is probably hyper again and messing up Kates room again

I looked over the café and saw Keith and Rhythmi and it looks like she's giving him the _don't mess thing up with Kate_ talk again

And how many times have I said again?

"excuse me kellyn?"

"huh" I looked up and saw yukari "yes is something wrong"

"oh no nothing wrong you have I video call" she answered

"ok tah"

"YANNY!" oh no

"hey crissy" I mumbled to my little sister "whats up?"

"hmm nothing I wanted to tell you what your egg is going to hatch into"

Now im interested "what is it?" I asked

"Well uncle elm said it's a Pokémon from hoenn it's a tor-thingy" she said trying to pronounce the name

"Aaaa torchic?" I asked

"YES THAT'S IT" she shouted with pachi squeaking

"A torchic a little chicken?"

"Hey cute now but look at what it evolves into" she put up a picture that she got from ask alakazam (like ask jeeves but Pokémon)

"to be honest that pretty cool" I murmured thoughtfully

"MUNCH LAAAX!"

"Don't worry your still number 1" I told munchlax he looked happy and went back to the café's food crap

"Criss I got to go before I have to buy more food for the café cya"

"Bye!" "Chipa!"

I heard before I ran off to stop munchlax might as well call it a mission

Five minuets later im still trying "CHUUUU!" oww I looked over and saw a smirking Kate and Keith double crap there worse when together I kinda feel sorry for Kincaid when they played those pranks … nah I don't

I jumped up pissed off "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" I demanded

"well me and Keith got bored of watching you try and fail miserably at stopping munchlax so Keith decided on helping out" Kate explained

Ok note to self never tease Keith or your in for it I looked over at him and he was smirking evilly with buizel aww no he hasn't got him involved.

"are you guys gonna come or do I have to get ellie's help again" Kate asked looking between us.

"Coming" we replied hastily ellie can pack a nasty volt tackle

We walked out of the café with munchlax thank latios I stopped "hang on why didn't you guys help me with munchlax" I asked

"umm" they replied

"we thought about it" Kate said

"but then ellie appeared so I thought a thundershock would be better" Keith said finishing her sentence

"Oh latios no" I said looking at the sky

"Whaaat?" they asked

"You're already acting like a couple!"

They blushed and glared triple crap

"Ellie" "buizel" "VOLTTACKLE/ AQUA JET" they shouted.

"AHHHHH" I shouted in pain whilst they laughed

"DO THINK THIS IS FUNNY?" I SHOUTED

"Ummm yes" they replied

"Well that's what you get yanny poo" Kate giggled "so don't mess with us" they said

"ugh lets just go" I grumbled

"BOUT TIME" Keith shouted

"Stop being impatient!" Kate said raising her voice

"how should we het there staraptor or floatzel?" I asked them

"Staraptor" they replied no wonder every one thinks they should be together since they think alike talk at the same time and act alike___**both evil!**_

"ok" I said eying 3 staraptor

"CAPTURE ON!" we shouted with Kate and Keith in a race please go by fast I can already tell thing wont be the same good or bad.

* * *

Done ive had this in my head since I left for London at 2:30 in the morning to pick up my brother who got back from Australia I hope its good ive got ideas for the next 2/3 chappies I hope there alright thanks for reviewing you 3 peps sorry I cant remember your names at the mo :/ anyway toodles darlings till next time :D


	4. trapped

Okaaay chappie 4? I think? Heh I dunno anyway this is a hard chapter, chapter 5 is easier why? Coz that mysterious guy comes in properly and keith gets Jealous anyway heres chapter 4?

* * *

_**Trapped**_

_**Kate's pov **_

"Look! There it is!" shouted kellyn over the high winds

I rolled my eyes "no duh how can you miss a massive castle" what is up with me why so grumpy

"Whats wrong kitty cat whats with the sarcasm?" Keith asked and grinned

"KEITH I SWEAR TO SUICUNE YOU CALL ME KITTY CAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL-"I shouted until kellyn interrupted

"Shut up you two have your lover quarrel some were else were supposed to be relaxing now hurry up if you haven't noticed **we have landed**!"

Damn whats up with him is he still upset what happened back at the union

"Wow Rythmi was actually right is its romantic" I said with ellie buizel and munchlax nodding

"Bleh Kate I thought you hated slush" kellyn said looking like he tried ash's poffins

I giggled at his reaction "yes but how can you not like the view look at it"

"Yeh it is kellyn you have to admit Kate is right" Keith said smugly

"Okay fine ill admit" he said then mumbled "maybe next time you and Kate should come alone" bastado

"Come on are we just gonna stare all day or going to go in like you said yan!" I shouted and sped off with ellie on my heels

"Kate get back her NOW!" he shouted and running off after me with Keith following

I stopped and looked causing kellyn and Keith to crash into me one word whoa now to Keith crashing into me NO the view

"What happened here?" Keith asked

The main room has icicles every were floor table you mention it they are there.

"I have no idea" I mumbled looking glum "chu" ellie said looking like she was going to cry

"Aww come on Katie don't be sad we will find a better room to stay in and after the break and sort this dump out" Keith said whilst slinging a arm around me

"Puff" who else but kellyn coughed

"Come on stop the slush im going to be sick" he said covering his eyes

Yeah its okay when he flirts be when me and Keith flirt it burns his eyes… wait what? I didn't say slash think that!

"Kate whats up your face is red" Keith asked

"W what umm n nothing!" I stuttered getting redder

"Blea im off" kellyn said in the back ground

"Kate are you ok your getting redder" he said worrying and grabbing my face only to make me redder

"im fine Keith I promise" I said getting out of his grip

"okay if your sure" he murmured with ellie and buizel giggling

"shut it you two" I growled after my blush has gone "come on let look for kellyn"

"yea he cant be far" he said

Rumble

"huh" I looked around did you hear something" I asked

"No nothing"

Rumble

"KATE LOOK OUT!" what?

Then blackness

And that kiddies is how Kate top Pokémon ranger died

Huh oops wrong story

Ouch

I opened my eyes only to see emerald greens ones staring into mine crap the blush has returned with revenge

What is going on and what happened and WHY IN LUGIAS NAME IS KEITH'S FACE LEANING IN!

"Kate Keith are you ok?" kellyn shouted running in "oh my freaking suicune my eyes" he shouted covering his eyes and munchlax's whilst backing away

We quickly separated with noticeable blushes on out faces

"Umm k kellyn it wasn't what it looks like" I stuttered

"Y yea I push her out of the way but fell on her b by a accident" Keith also stuttered

"k but to me it looked like ill be a uncle in 9 months" he said uncovering his eyes as we blushed deeper

"Um guys enough of this but is it me or are we stuck" I asked scared I do not want to be stuck in her with my annoying twin and best friend who is a prankster

"Um sorry to say Kate but yes it looks like it please say to brought monferno" kellyn asked

"Yes but nurse joy says he needs to recover evolving and being hit by a hydro pump injured him badly" I mumbled rubbing his poke ball

"Brilliant" Keith said throwing his hands in the air for empathise

"How do you think I feel stuck in here with two love pidgys in denial!" kellyn shouted

"GUYS SHUT UP THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT OF HERE AND I DON'T NEED YOU TWO ARGUING FOR THE LOVE OF HO-OH" I screamed

"Well what do we have here" said a voice stepping out of the darkness and stood there was a smirking-

* * *

Done with chapter 4 heh sorry but I wanted to end with a cliff hanger and you probably know who it is but please guess if you get it right ill give you the best cookie rain ever! :D

Before I go disclaimer; I don't own Pokémon or Tokyo mew mew if I did me and my mate would be in it kill ichigo and tree hugger why I hate them ichigo because she rejected Kisshu T.T

JA NE!


	5. Befriending the most unlikely person

Omg an update :D –dodges bricks- heh im suppose its been too long ok don't blame me if its rubbish ive had writers block and it hasn't fully gone yet

I don't own Pokémon unfortunately

* * *

_**Befriending the most unlikely person**_ (what?)

**Kate's pov**

'_oh no'_ I thought as he stepped out _'why is he here out of all the places'_

"What the hell are you doing here" kellyn growled stepping in front of me I rolled my eye's at this

"I was just on a walk and I heard a lot of noise don't you know its bad to do that in a place like this" he astonished smoothly

"Yeah yeah cut the shit ice" I said stepping out from behind kellyn

"My my if it isn't Kate I hope you don't kiss your mother with that dirty mouth of yours but I must say you do look amazing lately" ice smirked as I blushed

"go and chat up someone your own age like lavana" Keith growled at him

"could say the same to you" he glared and Keith lightly blushed _'which part is he blushing at the chatting me up or chatting lavana up' _I thought slightly disgusted at the thought of Keith and lavana together

Me and kellyn glanced at each other as ice and Keith had a glaring contest and we rolled our eyes I clicked my fingers and so did kellyn a secrete message saying _thunder bolt and focus punch_

Thunder bolt hitting both of them and focus punch on Keith getting a complaint

"what the hell why did you get munchlax to hit me" he shouted rubbing his head

"maybe it will nock some sense into yah" I mumbled and kellyn chuckled

"well im bored and cold" kellyn announced im checking to see if I have a signal"

My eyes widened "YOU HAVE YOUR STYLER ON YOU WHY IN THE NAME OF HO-OH DIDN'T YOU SAY" I shouted whacking him over the head

"I JUST THOUGHT OF IT" he yelled back

"HOW DUMB CAN YOU GET IT WAS JUST RIGHT THERE ON YOUR ARM" I screeched

"you must have been dumb to miss it too" Keith mumbled hoping I didn't hear him

Oh boy was he wrong

I glared in his direction I knew ice and kellyn were smirking hmm why not give them a show

_hmm I could use ellie but that's not that strong a attack monferno's injured oooh what about topaz _I smirked and lightly chuckled only kellyn knows about topaz so time for a double shock Keith (I thought she should have a different Pokémon one that she doesn't have in the game)

I brought her pokeball off my belt and lightly kissed it I brought topaz out by the look on her face she heard Keith too my smirk got bigger when I saw Keith's face

"aww whats wrong Keith" I said in a babies voice "thought I didn't hear you how wrong you bloody are" I smirked and clicked my fingers and topaz used flash blinding him then hit him with thunder punch and he yelped in pain

Me kellyn and ice were chuckling as the light subsided when we saw Keith in a uncomfortable position glaring at the four of us

"my I am impressed Katie" ice chuckled "I didn't know you had an ampharos with you"

I smirked back at him "there's a lot if things you don't know about me icy" but stopped smirking as I heard both boys growl

Oops didn't I tell you they both hate ice because of what happened in the tower and believe its more than you have been told gaps not that far you perverts

I fell on the floor "please tell me you have a god dam signal" I whined at kellyn and he chuckled

"Afraid not kitty Kat" he grinned at my glare "we will have to wait till monferno's better" mine and Keith's eye's widened and we jump up off the floor

"what that's gonna take ages!" we shouted

"ugh don't start with the talking together and finishing off sentences it's the hole start of the pidgys and the beedrill and mum and dad have already given us that talk" he said murmuring the last part

"whoa slow down im only 14 and a bit way too early to think about that" I said lightly blushing

"hmph in case you forgot im still here and I do know how to get out" ice said

All our eyes widened as we turned to ice "you do" we shouted

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE!" both Keith and kellyn shouted and I smacked them on the head ellie and topaz copying my action

"what?" they said rubbing their heads "do you wanna to get out of here if so DON'T GO SCREAMING AT OUR CHANCE OF ESCAPE YOU DIMWITS" I shouted and they mumbled there apologies as me and ice smirked he turned to me what Pokémon have you got with you" he asked

"um ellie topaz monferno prinpulp sneasel and torterra" I asked counting my fingers he raised an eyebrow

"I cant think of any nicknames for the others yet" I said and he nodded and turned to the two boys who were glaring at us but stopped as they saw us turn "what about you two" he asked

"Munchlax hippopotas buizel staraptor mismagius cranidos and shelgon" kellyn said pointing to his pokeball's and ice nodded "that should do" he mumbled

"huh" we said

"the other exit has been blocked off for a while and no one has ever used it even when the castle was populated so we need out Pokémon to get us out of here" he said

"great so were stuck both ways" Keith said

"no the other exit isn't as bad as this one but if you want to stay here then fine im off" ice said walking away

I turned to the boys "I don't know about you but he has been here way more time's than us so im off with him" and with that I ran off to catch up with ice I just hope they come with us despite he was the 3rd highest member of an criminal organisation

_Just let us out of here ho-oh_

* * *

And done sorry for shortness and crappyness I still have writers block but thought I should put another chapter up before Christmas so its like getting socks for Christmas from me so till next time

JA NE!


	6. sigh

**Hey guys um I kinda don't know how to say this but im discontinuing my stories ****a time warp heals all wounds contestshipping**** and ****trapped in almia castle ****my pokemon stories and putting ****shadow mews **** and ****the birth of something new**** on hiatus **

**Why?**

**Well I haven't updated my first fan fic in ages plus I cannot remember what happened in that pokemon episode plus my writers block has not disappeared plus I have no idea how I would finish it **

**I also got writers block for my pkmn ranger fanfic –sigh- I had many ideas for it but they vanished when my laptop broke I was really looking forward to finishing that too but like above no idea how to finish it **

_**So main point **_

**Im putting the two ive discontinued up for adoption **

**Many people PM'd me telling me 'there good please update' and 'good idea's why didn't I think of that'**

_**So this is what you need to do if you want to adopt **_

**Which story you want**

**If there's going to be any changes in the plot **

**More or less characters**

**Any oc's**

**What you're going to do with it**

**And optional: why you want it**

**Those are the thing you must say if you want the story if you like the chapters already just copy and paste them when you have the story but if not feel free to do what ever you want with the story**

**Till next time**

**JA NE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar

Lyra-Chan.x

x-Vatonage-x


End file.
